


Briefs

by ShutUp3490



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUp3490/pseuds/ShutUp3490





	Briefs

托尼搞砸了，又一次地。他早该知道替不喜交际的男朋友张罗生日派对不是个好主意，他们应该在这个举国欢庆的日子里吃顿浪漫的晚餐，开一瓶度数稍低的酒，托尼会使点小手段，让史蒂夫多喝一些，他喜欢看那张英俊的脸庞泛上微红的色泽。然后，他们就可以回到专属两人的卧室，史蒂夫会在那张大床上操他，操上一整夜，操得他前后止不住地流水，只能哭着在史蒂夫身下求饶，求他温柔些，求他放过他。史蒂夫总会满足他的要求，一直都是。

可托尼就是又一次地搞砸了。他就是没法改掉自己的本性，那几个商业伙伴围上来搭讪时他应该掉头就走，而不是捏着酒杯凑过去和他们攀谈。觥筹交错间那几个男人贴得越来越近，陌生的气息就绕在他的脸侧，他却像完全不记得自己是个有男朋友的人，就那么稀里糊涂地任由他们靠过来。所以史蒂夫一走进会场就看到这么一幕了，他的男朋友，眨着那双无辜的大眼睛，红润的嘴唇一张一合，身边围着一群高大的陌生男人，挤得他寸步难行，那几只下流的大手险些就要触上他挺翘饱满的屁股了。

这不怪史蒂夫发了火。他将托尼狠狠按在卧室的墙上，用力咬他的嘴唇，手底下掐着他的臀肉和后腰，在那些细腻的皮肤上毫不留情地留下深深浅浅的掐痕和指印。托尼呜咽着在史蒂夫怀里挣扎，拼命想把他推开，可他哪敌得过史蒂夫，没穿盔甲的他在这人永远面前只有乖乖张开腿的份儿，很快他就遍体赤裸，浑身一片潮红了。

“婊子……”史蒂夫粗喘着吮咬托尼的颈侧，他甚至能嗅到陌生男人的香水和烟味儿，这让他心头火起，恨不得把这个骚货绑在床上，操到他再也没有出去勾搭别人的力气。他狠狠咬着颈脉处脆弱的皮肤，托尼的身体立刻像触电一样发着抖，在他强有力的臂膀里蜷成了一团。“我错了……”他哽咽着，“我错了，史蒂夫，求你……我再也不敢了，求你别生气。”他讨好地搂上金发男人的脖子，去蹭史蒂夫的脸颊和耳朵，小声地求饶。这一招向来有用，可今晚他没这么幸运，史蒂夫的手慢慢向下滑，在那两瓣浑圆弹性的软肉上用力揉了几把，“想求我？”

他放开托尼，后退几步坐上了床沿，两条长腿微微向外分开。这是一个再明显不过的暗示，托尼咬了咬嘴唇，他缓缓蹲下身去，双手着地趴在了冰凉的地板上，轻轻摆动着腰臀，一步一步朝史蒂夫爬过去。

一直到他的脸凑上了史蒂夫的腿间，他才发现自己的心跳如此猛烈——这不是个惩罚，显然不是，对他来讲这几乎称得上是恩赐了。他红着眼眶，低头凑过去，咬上了那条深色休闲裤的拉链。他有一阵子没做这事了，有些困难，但当他的牙齿拉下拉链的那一瞬间，史蒂夫的味道铺天盖地地汹涌而来，他立刻软下了身子，将嘴唇紧紧贴在那个凸起的火热的部位，脱力般地深深嗅着，他没力气了，一想到接下来要做的事，他就手脚发软头昏脑涨，前端不受控制地冒出黏液来。

史蒂夫看见他这幅样子冷笑了一声。骚货。他在心里骂着，伸手褪下了裤子。那条白色三角裤被撑得鼓起好大一块，前面的布料沁着湿，隐隐能瞥见深色的阴茎和毛发。托尼从喉咙深处发出一声呻吟，他迫不及待地把嘴唇挨上去，伸出舌头舔着那块凸起的东西。咸涩，湿腻，这感觉怎么会这么好，这么好闻，他几乎要哭出来，抓着史蒂夫肌肉强劲的大腿，使劲儿磨蹭他的裆部。那浓烈腥膻的气味像掺了人鱼香，迷得他不可自拔，无法挣脱，他张大嘴巴含住那里，让那突突勃发的性器被自己包裹，爱抚。他更湿了，屁股里似乎要流出液体来，他顾不上了，埋头下去，用力吃着史蒂夫的阴茎。

硬挺的茎头隔着一层薄薄的湿布被托尼的牙齿反复浅浅研磨，史蒂夫的呼吸急促起来，他揪着托尼的头发，把他固定在自己的下体，可那根本没必要，这个婊子是他阴茎的奴隶，无论他在外面勾搭了多少人上过多少次床，只要自己一褪下裤子，他就会像条母狗一样爬过来，趴在他的下身乞求施舍。他用他的阴茎主宰了这个人，他没可能逃离自己身边。

托尼像缺氧了许久一样大口呼吸着史蒂夫的气味儿，苦涩，甜蜜，他爱这种感觉爱得要死。他吮吸着史蒂夫的内裤，舌头重重挤压着那里，像要把渗出的前液也一并喝下去。史蒂夫在他头顶急促地喘息，肌肉绷得像岩石，托尼要为他们之间的默契哭出来，他是如此地爱史蒂夫，爱他粗壮坚硬的性器，爱他那能让自己疯狂的味道，他在他身下变成了一个彻底的荡妇，可这感觉怎么会这么好，这么动人。他呻吟着用嘴唇嘬着那块布料，它已经湿透了，腻腻地贴着史蒂夫的耻毛和龟头，好热，好大，他爱死它了。他摆动着头，变换不同的角度舔弄那里，他能想象到那上面的青筋是怎样一条一条暴出来，那血管和褶皱是多么狰狞，史蒂夫永远都能用它操哭自己，操到他什么都不想做，只想沦为他和他的阴茎的禁脔。“史蒂夫……”他吸着那里，狠狠地，来回地，发出啵啵的声响，“让我含着你，让我吃你……我想吃你的阴茎，求你……”

“不可能。”他的主宰冷冷地说，尽管那嗓音是如此沙哑，他也被欲望折磨得不再平静了，“舔到我射为止，舔到你射为止。”

托尼抽噎一声，继续隔靴搔痒般地含弄那块布料，那里湿得滴水，连带着史蒂夫的大腿根也泛着水汽，托尼紧紧地吸了一下，有黏滑的液体聚在舌尖，他迫不及待咽了下去，又凑上去吸，光是史蒂夫的前液就可以喂饱他。他感觉自己的下体也硬得不行，于是伸出手想要抚慰，刚摸了两下，手腕就被一把抓住，狠狠反扣在后背。

“谁让你碰自己了？”

史蒂夫的怒火一下子窜了上来，这个贱人！他狠狠地掐了一把托尼的肩胛，将那块细瘦的蝴蝶骨像要从他背部抠出来一样死死掐着他。“你这个婊子！”他狠力地向前挺腰，那硕大炙硬的龟头重重撞上托尼的嘴唇，“是不是谁都可以让你这样？只要允许你舔他的内裤，你就可以像条狗一样乖乖舔他？”

“啊！！史蒂夫！不要！”托尼尖叫道，那炽热的阳具发狠地冲撞着自己的嘴唇，他呜咽着想逃开，被史蒂夫拽着头发死死地按住。“不！唔！”那块淫靡的布料像要塞进他嘴里一样拍打着他的嘴唇，他的脸颊很快湿了一片，沾满了污秽的浊液，下巴红了一片，刺痛不已。“婊子！骚货！”史蒂夫红着眼睛，用力干着托尼的嘴唇，“我真该就这么操死你，让你再也没法……”

托尼哭得已经睁不开眼了，从模糊的泪水中他看见史蒂夫的裆部向后退去，他精健的小腹绷得紧紧，然后更用力地向自己脸部挺过来，狠狠撞上他的嘴唇，那好闻的迷人的味道只在自己鼻腔里停留了一瞬，立刻随着他后退的动作消散，随后以更大的力道冲击过来。他尖叫着，喘息着，模糊不清地哀求，发出破碎的哭音，他的下巴被撞到失去知觉，嘴唇麻木不已，却还想渴求更多，后穴淌出水来，随着他晃动的身体流了一小滩，前液沾得到处都是。他抬起迷蒙的双眼看着他的爱人，狠戾，残忍，英俊，像个天神一样。他哽咽了一声，在史蒂夫又一次压着他狠狠研磨时射了出来。

托尼无力地瘫倒在地，剧烈地喘息着，像个被弄坏的玩具。史蒂夫走过来，压上他的胸口，将内裤一把扯下，还未释放的阴茎重重插进他红肿的双唇里。

托尼睁着失神的眼睛，下意识地吮吸了两下，随后像反应过来一样，终于哭了出来。他着迷地含着那根滚烫的东西，用舌头一遍遍地舔、吸，啧啧有声，怎么都吃不够、吃不饱。他就着这样的姿势让史蒂夫插进他的喉咙，慢慢地抽送着，用喉间的软肉细致地收拢、抚慰，直到浓浓的精液喷洒进来。

史蒂夫吻着他肿起来的嘴唇，大手轻轻摸着他身上青紫的印迹。托尼靠在史蒂夫的怀里想，他体贴的男友总会满足自己的要求。

 

Fin


End file.
